


t equals zero

by Rheanna



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Villanelle, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-31
Updated: 2006-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheanna/pseuds/Rheanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is where it starts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	t equals zero

This place is nothing: this is where it starts,  
this pinprick moment, potential-loaded,  
the universe as frozen as these hearts.

This is the place not marked on any charts,  
a nowhere place, before time exploded.  
This place is nothing: this is where it starts.

It's simpler here; feelings become just parts,  
component atoms not yet encoded,  
the universe as frozen as these hearts.

Don't look for a creator, one whose arts  
could weave life which could not be eroded.  
This place is nothing: this is where it starts.

You are fire and, like fire, your bright flame darts,  
filling my void with warmth and light unloaded:  
the universe unfrozen, and these hearts.

But fire is brief, and when your heat departs  
I'll freeze again, collapse, a star imploded.  
This place is nothing. This is where it starts:  
the universe as frozen as these hearts.


End file.
